Smirk!
by Dr.Fischer
Summary: What happens when Usui Takumi rummages through Misaki's private stuff! One Shot!


**I don't own anything. All the right of maid-sama belong to Fujihara Hiro.**

 **presents you with her deepest pride...**

* * *

 _Smirk!_

Misaki Ayuzawa, 16 year old girl and demon president of Seika High, sat on her chair, concentraiting on her homework as Usui Takumi, her perverted boyfriend, lied casually on her bed, reading a book he found in her room.  
Yes that perverted alien came to her house and Minako, Misaki's mother, let him happily in. She even allowed him to be with her in the same room, alone.  
As she asked him why he came he just answered "Because I wanted to see my cute Misa-chan." With the wide grin of his.  
She just gave up talking to him and kept on working.  
Usui was bored so he started thinking what he could do to see Misaki's cute blushing face.  
When he came up with something he swiftly got up and started rumaging through her cabinets until he found something VERY interesting.  
Misaki, still busied with her work, didn't realize what Usui was doing until she heard the loud noise of a drawer that was just pushed backwards.  
Her mind got blank as she saw what he was doing. He was rumaging through her undrgarments.  
Immediately, her face went completely red, if out of rage or embarrassement she didn't know.  
"WHAT THE _BEEP_ AE YOU DOING?!"  
"Misa-chan, calm down. The neighbours may call-"  
"I DON'T GIVE A _BEEP_ DAMN ABOUT ANY _BEEP_ PERSON ON THIS _BEEP_ PLANET! PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!"  
"Ayuzawa, please calm down. Who knows what your mother will think I'm doing to you."  
Not beeing able to talk anymore to this pervert, she quickly grabbed the pink pants out of his hands and thew it back into the drawer.  
With fume coming out of her head, she went to her door and opened it.  
"Leave." She stated seriously.  
"Misa-chan, I-"  
"I said leave."  
Seeing her beautiful amber eyes glittering with anger and a hint of frustration and sadness he gave in and made his way to the exit of the house.  
Taking on his shoes, he was just about to leave when Minako suddenly appeared in front of him.  
"Ara, Takumi-kun are you leaving already?".  
"Yes, thank you for letting me stay, Minako-san."  
"Takumi I don't know what happened but I'm sure Misaki will have forgotten it by tomorrow, so don't worry about it, hai?"  
Usui's eyes widened for a second at the kind words from Minako. Never has a person been able to reed his mind and look through his soul.  
A warm feeling overwhelmed him. This woman was caring about him just like a mother, even though she barely knows anything about him.  
"Thank you Minako-san."  
He smiled at her and made his way home, already thinking about a way to apologize to Misaki.

The next day, the demon president patrolled madly through the floors of Seika High.  
She didn't sleep much because a perverted outer-space alien haunted her in her dreams.  
She was still pretty hurt about the fact that Usui intruded her privacy and didn't even regret it one bit.  
For his luck, she hasn't seen him around that day. If he appeared, she would beat the living light out of him.  
When she went back to the student council room, she found a small packet on her desk.  
Curiously, she opened it and found a little note.  
"Come to the rooftop."  
She did as she was asked and saw a tall figure standing lonely at the railing.  
Because of his blond hair she knew straight away who it was.  
The stinging pain in her heart made her turn around and leave but she was stopped by a firm grip on her arm.  
"Please hear me out, Ayuzawa."  
She tried to get her hand free again but she soon stopped out of shock as her body was pressed agianst his warm and toned chest.  
"I'm sorry Misaki. I didn't mean to hurt you. Really, seeing you hurt makes me die in pain every time. And knowing that I was the one who caused you that pain makes me want to punch myself to death. I'm sorry for what i've done, I never thought that it would bozhee you so much. I'm never gonna do something like that ever again. You can beat me up, slap me as often as you want but please..please forgive me. "  
She looked into his emerald eyes and saw nothing but regret and sadness for what he has done.  
"I-it's okay...I'm sorry... I didn't want to scream at y-you, Takumi."  
The fact that she called him by his first name made him grin like an idiot. He clung to her even harder.  
"U-Usui! I can't breath...ah!"  
He suddenly let go of her and crushed his lips into hers.  
The sudden impact shocked the life out of her but she soon responded to his soft lips.  
They kissed each other passionately like they haven't seen each other for centuries.  
When they broke apart, their lungs screamed for air.  
Panting hardly, Takumi was able to choke a few words out.  
"Hah..hah..oh by the way...hah..I have a present for you Misa-chan."  
With that sly smirk of his, he waggled the black victoria's secret thong in his hand.  
"...USUI TAKUMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

The faint scream made a slender figure look up.  
"I knew it." She smiled Casually she went on folding her fresh ironed clothes, a small smile curving up her lips as she wondered what her daughter was up to again.

* * *

 **Haha I just love Maid-sama.**  
 **It's my life..**  
 **Just watched James Bond Spectre. IT WAS AWESOME! And the soumdtrack...oh I'm gonna die of excitement!**  
 **Hope you liked it!**  
 **Leave a review!**


End file.
